In Search of Pink
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: When a mysterious Pink Ranger from the future shows up at Kimberly's door, she finds herself sucked back into the power, but will she and her new comrade be able to stop the supreme Jar-Head?


**My first classic PR fanfic, and one of several current ones I am pursuing. This fic will feature Kimberly and a new character, the current Pink Ranger at the time!!**

* * *

Kimberly picked up the phone. She had no idea who it could be, there really was no reason for anyone to call her, it wasn't like anyone knew where she was. Kim had moved to a secluded, forest retreat four years ago after being constantly hounded for being a Power Ranger. People were more frantic about that now than they had ever been. She lived alone, although she had had several boyfriends in the past two years, none however stayed very long. Not like Tommy. She had let him go and it was the biggest mistake of her life. She can remember writing the letter all those years ago. Sometimes her memories were the only things that saved her from drowning in regret and guilt.

It was a large house. Surrounded by a shield of trees. Her barrier from the outside world. Large, steel gates towered over the house. They were fourteen foot in height and surrounded the entire complex. Not that Kim had ever needed it. Since she moved, people lost interest and she was slowly fading out of everyone's memories.

"Hello?" She asked faintly, not knowing what to expect. A voice on the other end spoke.

"Kimberly Hart?" So it wasn't a call centre. The voice sounded female, young and oddly, stragely frantic.

"Yes?" Kim replied. The person on the other end was making quivering noises, they were definitely distressed.

"I need help..." They trailed off, sobbing lightly down the phone. Kim understood this was either an extremely clever prankster or someone who was telling the truth. She shook her head, cleared her throat and began to speak.

"You sound upset...what do you need help with?" She asked, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. The person also cleared their throat and sounded firmer.

"First, let me say ma'am, it's an honour," Kim tried not to stiffle a laugh, "My name is Jessica, Jessica Samuels, I am the Pink Power Ranger." Kim's face sunk.

"Uh huh, of course you are." She retorted, sick of these stupid jokes. Did people really have nothing else to do with their time.

"No, it's true, I am. I'm faxing you through my picture now." Kim looked confused.

"I don't have a fax machine," Kim was cut off by a flash of pink light. Next to her stood a large, oversized, pink fax machine.

"You do now. Here's my picture." The lights began to flash again and with a hiss and large piece of paper shot out. On it stood the two-dimensional image of a young girl. She was blonde, cute and dressed in a pink tank top and black mini skirt. The image opened it's eyes, as though it were living. Kim clutched the phone, this was the weirdest dream she had ever had.

"Is that you...on the paper?" She asked. The paper began to glow and a screeching noise was released, it drowned out the words being spoken on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry...I didn't catch that."

"I said...yeah, it's me!" Kim spun around on her heels to see the girl from the large piece of paper, standing there before her.

"Woah! Back up, how did you get in here?!"

"I'm a Power Ranger, I used my powers to travel through the electrical appliances in your house." Kim shook her head in disbelief. The girl raised her arm. Strapped onto it was a slim, black device. A morpher.

"Power!," She swung her left arm above her and used her right to press a button on the morpher. Her body began to glow pink. "Ranger Pink! Activate!" The morpher shook from side to side and the girls body shifted. She was now dressed head to toe in pink spandex, the letter 'D' emblazoned in black on her chest, surronded by metal plates of various sorts. She was wearing a helmet, one similar to that Kim wore, when she was a Ranger. It was a plain pink helmet, with black accents around the edges, a slim black visor covering her eyes and nose, and a sliver mouth piece, in the shape of an upside-down trapezium.

"Pink D-Level Ranger!" The girl yelled out before finally assuming a simple stance. Kim's mouth stayed firmly open.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Jessica? Is it?" Kim asked. Jessica nodded her head, the strong shape of the visor outlining her movements.

"I think I believe you..." Kim took another moment to take it all in, but as a Ranger she learnt to trust others and to help them. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Jessica's helmet sunk down. She pressed a button on her morpher and her Ranger uniform disappeared. Her face was sullen, verging on tears even.

"My...team of Rangers. We were fighting and something happened, the other Rangers...their powers...they," She broke down. Tears gracefully spilled from the corners of her eyes down along her cheek bone. She rubbed her eyes dry and looked up sharply. Apparently she was fixed on her goal, even so much as to sacrifice her emotions.

"We were fighting this monster, Jar-Head they called him. He had this giant jar of glowing energy and when he opened it, the other Rangers lost their powers, I ran before he could get me. There was a crash and the others were gone and Jar-Head too. My morpher told me he's taken their powers to the Moon. He's going to use a giant conductor to amplify their powers and destroy the Earth. I came here because...well, I don't know what else to do."

"OK, but why me? What can I do?" Kim asked.

"You're the original Pink Ranger, my morpher told me, if I got you and all the other Pink Ranger's together, we can tap into the mophing grid and unlock your Powers, so we can stop Jar-Head." Kim nodded and sunk into thought. Should she do it? She didn't even know this girl? She's heard of other new Rangers, but hadn't really paid much attention to who they were. Were there too many risks? It could be too dangerous for Kim now, she hadn't been a Ranger in so many years.

Unaware of her actions, Kim nodded slowly and Jessica jumped into the air.

"I am so glad you said that. Oh, I almost forgot...this is yours" Jessica handed Kimberly a small black box, which she reluctantly grasped. Upon opening the box, the contents were revealed to be Kim's morpher.

"Why are you..."

"It'll give you power until we can fully access the morphing grid, but you can only access it twice, then it runs out of power" Kim nodded and plucked the morpher from it's container. She held it in front of herself.

"It's morphin' time! Pteradactyl!" With a beam of pink energy, Kimberly once again resumed her Ranger powers.

"Well, there really is no point in waiting." Jessica beamed towards her, and morphed herself.

"Our first Ranger is..." Jessica yanked a memo pad from her belt and checked the first few pages, before settling on one three pages in, "Zeo Ranger 1, Katherine Hillard."

"But Kat's in Australia." Kim gawked. Jessica nodded.

"I know, that's where we're headed!"

* * *

**Zum, zuminy zum zum, zunizum zuinzum! Well, first chapter, what do you think. Next chapter will be about recruiting Kat so....R&R please! Peace.**


End file.
